There have been many prior suggestions to provide infinitely-variable power transmissions and a few prior suggestions to provide a bi-directional function in such transmissions. However, these prior systems have not met with any significant commercial success owing to limitations in their use, for example, power restrictions resulting from size limitations, and none has been utilized in automobile power transmissions.